It was just a
by Cgsgothchick
Summary: Ritsuka asks Soubi a question which will soon be ..Semi answered and kio is flipping out.RxS one shot


**_This is my first loveless novel so be kind...please...thanx to a reviewer I now have anonymous enabled so anyone please review.

* * *

_**

The cold hard rain drops pounded on the window seal. Ritsuka was browsing through all the memories he had photographed on his computer. The light from each picture reflected on his cheek as he scrolled down. The room was grey and the only thing keeping it from being pitch black was the light from outside. "Soubi" he muttered to himself as he looked at the pictures in the park. Just then Soubi crouched on the window.

"Yes"

"Soubi you scared me" Ritska yelped.

"What are you doing here" he demanded.

"You called me"

"No I didn't" he quickly replied.

"Yes you did" a small smile peered through the corner of his lips.

"Whatever just come in"

Soubi pulled himself in and sat down at the edge of Ritsuka's bed. "Soubi I have something to ask you" "Yes master" he replied.

"What is sex"

Soubi didn't answer but his eyes widened in shock.

"Tell me Soubi" Ritsuka demanded.

"Is that an order?" Soubi asked unsure.

"Yes" ritsuka replied a little annoyed.

Ritsuka got up from his small computer chair and sat down next to the older Soubi. "Is it like when you loose your ears?" he managed to get out through gulps. "Yes"

"It's when two people engage in passion" he didn't want to give too much away.

"With what" he bite his bottom lip.

"With this" Soubi reached out his hand and cuped it around Ritsuka's groin. Ritsuka's face lite up with redness and he pushed the older mans hand off. His touch let out some kind of pain in that area and it felt weird. "Can you show me?" his cute little ears went up and he pouted out his lower lip. "NO" his expression was so cold.

"Why not?" he pouted out his lip even more.

"Because your not ready" he got up from the bed and walked over to the window.

"What… you cant tell me when im ready or not its my decision."

"Your not ready" he peered back at him.

"Fine then leave" he crossed his arms over his chest and laid back down on the bed. Soubi admired the determination in the young boys voice. Ritsuka dozed off wondering what soubi meant when he said to use the thing in his pants. He wondered if it would hurt. The next day "Wednesday" after school Soubi picked Ritsuka up like always.

"So what do you have in store for me today Soubi" Ritsuka asked.

"Well I thought we could go to my place because I need to finish up on some work."

"Um ok" Ritsuka reached out and grasped soubi's hand as they walked down the street. Soubi gleamed down at the young boy as their hands swung. He needed to study for a test coming up on Friday and this was the only time he had a chance too. As they arrived Soubi unlocked the door and grabbed Ritsuka's backpack and placed it next to the closet. "Oh hey Soubi?" Kio called out from the kitchen. "Yes" he replied.

"Can you..." he walked into the living room and his mouth dropped. "SOUBI your such a petafile." He scortched out, "What's that?" Ristuka asked. "No im not Kio" He walked Ritskua over to the couch and sat him down hopeing he wouldn't ask again.

"Do you have any food?" ristsuka asked as his stomach growled. Kio peered from behind the kitchen wall. "Well I wasssss making some dinner for me and Soubi, but since you're here I guess I can make an acceptation….you want a snack?" Ritsuka got up and headed into the kitchen. "Sure what do you have?" "Ah just look in the refrigerator and see what you can find." He pulled out a bag of cherries and put them on a plate. He took them into the living room and sat back down next to soubi."

Soubi was quietly reading his notebook so Ritsuka didn't bother talking to him. He turned on the TV and ate his cherries. Just as he was placing a cherry in his mouth Soubi glanced his way. Soubi watched the glistening cherry go into his mouth so smoothly all the way to the stem. It was as if he were teasing Soubi with it. He twirled it around and around his tongue and gently tugged it off the stem. Soubi couldn't help it the site of his sacrifice turned him on. His pants were starting to get a little tighter and he couldn't study anymore.

Kio was looking in though the kitchen door and saw how Soubi watched the boy. He quickly brought out some plates and placed them on the table. "Soubi can you help me?" he called out. "Sure" he got up and left his notebook on the couch. A few minutes later Soubi came back and sat down followed by Kio. Kio sat oddly close to Soubi Ritsuka thought but didn't pay much attention to it. "So Soubi what cha reading" kio asked in that innocent voice. He put his hand on the notebook in a slow motion as he scooted closer and closer to Soubi. Every little thing Kio did made Ritsuka madder.

Soubi was his and he didn't want this older man to take him away. "Soubi?" Ritsuka suddenly interrupted as he played with the tip of his ears. "Yes" He shut his notebook and faced the eared boy. "About our conversation yesterday…ahh I was wondering….do you use that thing too?" his blush was a pure red now almost like the cherries. "What thing?" he asked as if to be confused but he knew what the shy boy meant. "That" he pointed to Soubi's pants. "My leg?" his eyebrow raised. "NO NOT THAT…THAT!" he pointed again.

"Im not sure I know what you mean Ritsuka" he firmly said. Ritsuka edged himself closer to Soubi. He sighed and took in a big gulp. "THAT" he reached his hands in-between Soubi's legs and cupped his groin. To his surprise it was hard which felt very weird. Kio gasped and he jumped off the couch. Soubi smirked a little bit "Yes" Ritsuka quickly snatched his hand away and his ears dropped and he turned away. "OH MY GOSH …AHHHHHHHH………AHHHH….Im going to check on the dinner." He rushed into the kitchen. Ritsuka rushed into Soubi's bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. "SOUBI"

"YES" he called back out. "IM READY" he yelled past the shut door. Kio was taking out the chicken when his eyes widened. He put it on the counter and quickly raced to see what he meant by that. He saw Soubi walking to his bedroom. "OH MY GOD THIS IS SICK" he screamed in his mind and he went into the bathroom to wash his face off. Soubi slowly pushed the door open. Ritsuka was on his back and his legs were spead open as he stared at Soubi.

Soubi smirked again and headed towards the panting boy. The door shut closed and kio was left to only wonder what was going on in there. Soubi spread Ritsuka's legs open a little wider and leaned into him. "NO YOUR NOT" he leaned in real close. Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Soubis neck and brought him into a hard kiss. He wrapped his legs around the older mans waist and shoved his groin hard into to Soubi's. It started to fell good so he rubbed it vigorously against Soubi's now hard shaft. He himself started to get hard. He came out of the kiss and moaned at the sharp pains running through his body. "Is this sex?" he asked still rubbing against Soubi.

Soubi let out a slight moan from both of their hardening shafts. "No" he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed the boys small waist down on the bed and unzipped his pants furiously. He yanked the jeans down and admired the boy in his boxers. Ritsuka was a little frightened and embarrassed but he went along. Soubi lifted the small shirt above his head. He let the shirt drop slowly out of his hand as he saw the small figure before him. "Hurry up Soubi…I don't want you to look at me." "Why" he asked a little confused. "Because my body is ugly….now hurry up." "No its not" before Soubi could reply Ritsuka pulled his lower back down onto his groin to feel the pleasure again.

Soubi reached for the rim of Soubi's shirt and tried to lift it off. Soubi took Ritsuka's hand in his and helped him lift it off. Soubi pressed his warm chest on Ritsuka's small fragile body. Ritsuka bit his bottom lip as Soubi lifted his legs higher and rubbed there shafts together. Soubi pulled down the young boys boxers and left a wet trail down his stomach with his tongue. He swirled his tongue around the small tight belly button. He took his sacrifices growing length into his hand. He placed the tip of his tongue on the tip of his length.

He swirled it around in circles as Ritsuka was clenching on to Soubi's locks of hair. He moaned louder and louder as Soubi embraced all of him into his mouth. A small tear came out of the corner of his eye. Only pleasure was running through his mind he started bucking his hips into the older mans mouth in front of him. He finally gave in after a couple minutes and Soubi came up to meet him face to face. The small boy was sweating and near the point to dozing off. Soubi kissed the boys lips gently.

"Was that sex?" he whispered trying to catch his breath.

"Nope" he whispered back. "That's only half" Ritsuka fell asleep right after those words. Soubi got off the young boys fragile body. He admired the youth and soon they would become one…but not yet it was too soon. He had to wait a couple of years before loveless was to be one. He covered the bare body with the sheets and he walked back into the living room. "Where's Ritsuka?" Kio asked curiously.

"Hes sleeping" he repled as he sat down at the table. Kio rushed over to the bedroom and opened the door. He saw the young boys bare body covered by a sheet. His eyes rolled back and he passed out. Kio woke up a few hours later in his bed. He was in his Pjs and got out of bed. He looked at the clock and it said 2:30 am. He walked around the apartment Soubi was sound asleep in his bed and ritsuka was no where in sight. He looked at the date it had just turned Wednesday. It was all a dream; he took in a deep sigh and laid back into bed. He thought of how weird it was to have dreamed about soubi and ritsuka together but didn't have time to think he dozed off.

Later that evening he thought to make a special dinner for him and soubi to make up for that dream. He heard the door open "OH hey soubi?" he called out.

The end

* * *

And that was it my first One shot so how did ya like it? 


End file.
